Yuki's Astroglide Extravaganza
by JumpingPantsSauce
Summary: Once again, Yuki's got the urge and doesn't have the proper materials! Can he find what he needs before it's too late? Find out! Sister fic to Shuichi's Condom Run. ONESHOT


Yuki's Astroglide Extravagansa

Hello new readers! If you are just tuning in, this is a sister fic to another story called "Shuichi's Condom Run". I do not own Gravitation, it's characters, or Astroglide for that matter. Hope you enjoy! (And if you do enjoy, I would love for you to tell me about it in a REVIEW!)

Yuki leaned back in his desk chair and groaned. It was about that time. Sick of writing, every good smut author must always take time out of his busy schedule to be inspired and his inspiration came from the anus of a pink-haired brat named Shuichi Shindou.

"BRAT! Front and center!"

"Yes, my Yuki!" Shuichi appeared magically before the blonde, starry eyed.

"Sex. Now."

"As amazing as that sounds, darling, we are out of lube. And I'm not settling for peanut butter like last time! Not the chunky kind, anyway…" Shu drew imaginary lines with his foot.

"Well go and get some."

"Can't do that either. You PROMISED that you would go get it this time."

"I do not recall such a promise." Yuki glared.

Shu grabbed a voice recorder and hit the playback button. Yuki's voice boomed through the speakers. "Yeah, yeah. Ok, brat. I'll pick up the lube next time…No more PB&Shu."

"You've got to be shitting me."

"Dare I hit rewind, my beautiful prince of condiments?"

"No. But just for this, you are getting it as rough as I please tonight." Yuki hissed as he put on his shoes and coat.

"Be back soon, love. I'll be waiting." Shuichi winked.

Yuki went to the garage, got in his shiny Mercedes, and drove to the drug store. When he arrived, he positioned himself in front of the back entrance, and gently eased himself inside, trying not to surprise or hurt the building. When inside, he found the aisle he was looking for. To him the huge family planning sign looked like the 'Hot Sex' aisle. He grabbed the largest bottle of Astroglide in stock, and headed to the cashiers.

He placed the bottle on the counter and the woman scanned the item. "That will be 4918 yen, please."

Before Eiri could reach for his wallet, the woman recognized him. "Are you Eiri Yuki!?" she squealed, "I can't believe I sold you a personal lubricant! How are you going to use it?!"

"Squirrels."

"Squirrels?"

"They keep getting into my birdhouses. If I put astroglide on the birdhouse pole, then they can't climb it." He said with a straight face. Well as straight a face as he can make buying lube to have butt sex with a Shu. He reached for his wallet. It wasn't there.

"You have got to be kidding me!!!" he raised his arms in frustration. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I left my wallet at home…"

"Oh, don't worry! I'll pay for it!" she smiled.

"That's a lot of money…I would never ask you to do that."

"However, when I print the receipt, I want you to autograph it. That way everyone will know I sold lube to Eiri Yuki!"

"For squirrels, remember? Don't leave out that key part…" he looked at her, having her nod in agreement as he signed the piece of paper that said "ASTROGLIDE ser# 6869716969 --- Y4918" on it.

"Do you need a bag for this?"

"No thanks."

"Goodbye, Yuki-sama!" the cashier lady said as she melted into a pool of grease.

Yuki eased out of the building as gently as he entered, got back in his car, and headed home. He pulled up to the driveway, threw the car in park and slammed open the door. "Brat I'm home! Get in here now!"

Shuichi came out completely nude, strutted up to Yuki and grabbed him by the penis. "I make the rules now!" He shouted uncharacteristically.

"What?! I don't think so!"

What followed was a sexual power struggle too violent for words. Shuichi was trying the author's patience; however the brat being dominating for a change instead of just passively rolling over was an interesting change. It gave Yuki all the more pleasure as his personality ultimately won, and he won the trophy, a killer orgasm.

Post-sex, Shuichi rolled over and looked Yuki in the eyes dreamily. He opened his soft mouth, and said, "BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP!!!"

This shook the author awake. "A dream? Seriously!?" he rolled over and looked at his snoring brat. "But that climax felt so real…" he said as he checked himself.

He had jizzed in his pants.

_**REVIEW!!! **__**Also, a special thanks goes out to Gothic Anime Lover for asking me to continue Shuichi's Condom Run. =P**_


End file.
